RebelClan's Birthday!
by lloinng
Summary: It's RebelClan's birthday! Watch as the cats gather in the party for a century!


**Disclaimer: I may not own all the cats in here, nor Warriors, but RebelClan belongs to Ella, and we shall all take a moment to thank her. Thank you, Ella. *tearing up really badly***

**A/N: OMG OMG OMG It's RebelClan's birthday! I HAD to make something, so I made a video, and now a one-shot. Let's do this thing! :D**

It was a warm day, and it was nice out. The trees that covered the RebelClan territory provided shade, and all the members hung out peacefully. That is, until-

Blackstorm (**Jimanji**) put down his Epic Baseball Bat, and looked at the conked narrator with satisfaction. He meowed, "YES! NARRATOR DESTROYED! WE CAN NOW START…PARTY TIME!"

Right after he finished, a disco ball appeared overhead, and everyone started doing the cha-cha slide. However, two cats hung off to the side, slightly unsure. One was Goldenflare (**Lin**) and the other was Lavenderbreeze (**Me!**). The truth was, well, they didn't know what the cha-cha slide was.

"SLIDE TO THE LEFT, SLIDE TO THE RIGHT!" Lilyheart (**Ella**) yelled, shuffling to the left then right. Wolfstar yelled along, "OH YEAH!"

Suddenly, Blackstorm noticed the two she-cats hanging off to the side and yelled. "JOIN US!"

The two looked at each other, then looked at the Epic Baseball Bat held in the tom's hand nervously. Finally, Goldenflare spoke up hesitantly, "Erm, well, uh, we don't…wedontknowwhatthechachaslideis…?"

The dance party came to a halt as all the cats stared at the two, shocked. Lavenderbreeze gulped, then quickly spoke. "Well, why don't we prepare for RebelClan's birthday? Yay?..." She trailed off, unsure, but all the other cats immediately shifted into birthday prepping mode, so the she-cat relaxed. However, Creeksmoke (**Siri**) padded over to them and whispered, "This isn't over, you two, this isn't over." The two gulped and nodded.

xxx

The cats have separated into groups to prepare for RebelClan's birthday party. Lilyheart, Blackstorm, Blairheart (**Redders**),and Wolfstar were in charge of the food, but no one really knew why because all of them were known to get _extreme _sugar rushes. Goldenflare, Lavenderbreeze, Creekstorm, and Myth (**Mythie**) were in charge of the fireworks, which was…reasonable, since Lavenderbreeze was the only Minecraft expert in the team and she needed them to gather resources. And, at last, Jaggedlightning (**Dawn**), Nighttime (**Snow**), Flamespirit (**Bou**), and Stormfire (**Storm**) were in charge of the music. Let's see how they do, shall we? (**If you don't know, the narrator II is MwH :P**)

xxx

"Candy…" Lilyheart, Blackstorm, Blairheart, and Wolfstar stared at the candy shop hungrily. "I want candy…"

Suddenly, the shop alarm sounded. "WARNING! SUGAR RUSHERS! WARNING!" All the employees ran out and tried to restrain the four, but they ran inside and grabbed all the candy they can as well as stuffing their faces in. Blairheart yelled. "OH YEAH! SUGAR RUSH, MY LADIES!" And Blackstorm followed. "EPIC BASEBALL BAT! LET'S DATE JUST BECAUSE I'M ON A SUGAR RUSH!" Wolfstar and Lilyheart simply ran around the shop, laughing insanely.

In the end, they managed to magically poof all the candy they haven't eaten into RebelClan.

xxx

"Alright, will someone go down into the mine and gather some more redstone for me?" Lavenderbreeze flew around the redstone contraption, magically adding blocks and breaking them to get the redstone contraption she wanted that will auto-shoot fireworks into the sky.

The other she-cats shrugged, and Lavenderbreeze simply sighed and handed them each a diamond pickaxe with unbreaking x, a stack of bread, and two stacks of torches.

Two hours later, the cats were stranded on a block of stone in the middle of a sea of lava, with two stacks of redstone in all of their inventories. Suddenly, Lavenderbreeze magically poofed them back, and they wiped their brows in relief and continued helping.

Two more hours later, the four stood back and admired their work. The Fireworkshooter 2.0 was complete and working!

xxx

"I want this, I want this, and I want this. Ooh, how about this?" Stormfire dragged tons of music discs into the shopping cart while Nighttime facepalmed behind her. He whispered to Flamespirit. "Is she always like this?" The cat shrugged, and Jaggedlightning replied. "What do you think?"

"So yes then?" Nighttime sighed. This was going to be a long day.

xxx

At last, the party started. The middle of the RebelClan camp had changed into one large table full of all the candy someone could dream of, and, at the middle, was a gigantic cake with "Happy Birthday RebelClan!" written on it using chocolate syrup. Everyone feasted on the food, and, soon, all the sugar rushers were running around, hyped, and Lavenderbreeze had to wall off her contraption so no one would step on it.

When all the cats were done with the candy, they sat back down and each had one slice of cake. Only one, to represent how old RebelClan was.

When they were done with that, they moved on to dancing. Stormfire was the temporary DJ, since MwH was narrating, and she put on one type of music after the other, making the cats dizzy. Eventually, they just danced the cha-cha slide, and this time, even Lavenderbreeze and Goldenflare joined in. Blackstorm and Creekstorm grinned at them, as if saying, "I told you so!"

At last, they gathered for the fireworks. Myth poured a bucket of water, and soon after, fireworks shot out of the sky, spelling, "RebelClan's First Birthday! Congratulations!" And all the cats smiled at each other. It was really and truly RebelClan's first birthday.

**Well, how was it? Reviews would be really cool, ya know!**

**-Lavs**


End file.
